The Girl With The Golden Hair
by SelenaJackRusso
Summary: Jack Frost wants love, so he asks the moon for help. Once again, the moon gives no help at all, besides a little light to shine upon that one window, where Jack discovers the girl with the golden hair. *Sophie Grown up*
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the moon, waiting for an answer. It seems this always happened. I'd pour my heart and soul out to the big cheese ball and sit there like a dork waiting for a reply that I knew would never come.

"You suck!" I screamed, throwing my staff. I sighed heavily, falling to the ground on my butt and wrapping my arms around my knees. Why does he talk to everyone else but me? I heard a jingling and turned my head around to see what it was. "Oh, hey Sandy"

A symbol of a hand waved over his head. A moment of silence passed before he tugged on my blue sweater so I could see what he was trying to tell me. He had a picture of a question mark.

"I'm fine" I shrugged. He gave me a knowing look before swooping down the steep hill to retrieve my stick. A moon shaped above the Sandman's head and then a question mark. I nodded slowly.

"I don't know why he won't talk to me" I stared at the full moon, tears threatening to fall.

Sandy looked at me sadly and put a hand on my shoulder before leaving for his dream duties.

"What's your deal, moon?" I kicked a rock and blew hair out of my face roughly.

"Calm down mate" I heard a familiar Australian accent.

"He won't talk. It's unfair" I stood up, face to face with Bunnymund.

"Maybe he wants you to figure it out for yourself" He offered. I shrugged and we stood quietly until he cleared his throat. "What do you want to know, anyway? I mean, you know you're a Guardian and why, what else do you want to bloody know?"

"It's nothing" I shook my head, turning to leave but Bunny put his paw on my shoulder.

"No mate, I can see there's something going on" He pulled me back to face him and I stared into his eyes, feeling the tears coming against my will.

"It's stupid, really" I wiped furiously away at the tears. Bunny didn't take it lightly. He just kept looking into my eyes until I confessed. "I just… I want to know if I'll ever find love. I know I make kids happy and stuff, it makes me happy too. But I want to find love. I want to know that there's someone out there that believes in me enough to want to be with me. To feel like I do and to help me when I need it most. I want someone to understand."

"I get what you mean, kid" He sighed. "You're not alone at all. That bloody moon won't give you the answers." He said pointing to the cheese ball. "You need to find it yourself, to feel it yourself. In your heart"

"Is it even possible?"

"I believe it is" He smiled at me. I returned the favour and he slapped my back. "Now toughen up you bloody show pony"

"Huh sure thing" I grinned as he tapped the ground four times then slipped down the hole. I took one last look at the moon and sighed. "Can you at least light the path?"

I waited and realised the moon was shining on a house, a particular window. I saluted the big old thing and let the wind carry me over to the window. The gateway to the girl with the golden hair.


	2. Chapter 2

I hesitantly took hold of the bottom of the window sill and pulled myself up, looking in. I recognised this place as Jamie's new place, where he had moved to. Not out of the town, just a different place. I had only seen him there a few times.

When I peered in the window, I saw a young girl about fifteen, sitting on her bed with a sketch pad, drawing. She brushed her long blonde hair out of her face and held the little book up, scrutinising it carefully, before pulling it back close to her face. She used her thumb to smudge something on the page. She pulled it back once again and her face turned from a slight frown to a big smile. I watched her lips as they mouthed 'Jack Frost' and she hugged the sketch pad close to her.

While her eyes were closed, I slowly opened the window and flew in.

"I miss you" She whispered, making me look up instantly thinking she had seen me. But she hadn't. Her eyes were still closed. "I don't know if they were just stories that Jamie told me, or if they were dreams. Maybe memories? I don't know…"

Her eyes fluttered and I flew to the ground as fast as I could. I don't know why I was hiding from her, I guess I was nervous. Her pretty green eyes, the way her eyebrows knitted together when she focussed, the way her mouth squished together and parted softly until she was happy with what she ended up with on the page, it was amazing. She… was beautiful. I sighed, stood up and gave her my best smile.

"I know you weren't expecting me, but I'm here" I garbled, hoping she wouldn't think I was weird. Usually I was so confident, but I didn't feel confident at all. She opened her eyes, sighed heavily and put the book down.

"I wish you were real" Sophie stood up, turned the light off and got in bed.

"But.. but I am!" I alleged, panicked. "Look at me! I am real!"

"Goodnight Jack" She stroked the little book and rolled over, closing her eyes. I sat on the edge of her bed and thought about how to make her see. That's when my eyes drifted to her notebook.

I snatched it and flipped through the pages. It looked like she'd had this for awhile. I saw pictures of walking eggs, colourful features everywhere. I saw pictures of Toothiana, I saw North, and then I saw me. And me. And me again. And again. It was so beautiful, just pencil drawings, some coloured, some not. There was one of me done in all shades of blue and white. There was one all pencil. The detail of the frost was almost exact to how it turned out on windows. I quickly grabbed the pencil, turned to the next empty page and wrote "Jack Frost Was Here" and frosted the page.

With that I dropped the book on her, waking her up instantly. She sat up and turned her little green lamp on and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell?" She whined. I created a small wind, making the pages blow to that one page. She took it and stared at it for what seemed forever, until she ripped it out. My heart sank. What was she doing?

"Come on, Soph. Really?" I pulled my hoodie off and she stopped short of her wall and stared at me.

"Jack?"

"The one and only" I tipped my imaginary hat and grinned at her. She picked up some sticky stuff with a label of 'blue tac' on it and put little bits in the corners of my drawing, then she pinned it up on the wall with a whole heap of other drawings she'd down. Then she faced me.

"You're… beautiful"


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie stood there for a moment, just staring at me, looking over my body, my face, at my staff even. She looked into my eyes and we just stood there, entranced by each other until reached out to me slowly and I didn't really know what to do. I wanted to touch her, I was curious as to how it felt to hug a mortal, what her skin felt like. I wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to kiss her. Would I freeze her? Would I hurt her? This feeling I had in my stomach was nothing like I'd ever felt before. I wanted to run my hands through her gold hair, touch her rosy cheeks, kiss her cute little nose. It freaked me out that I was thinking about all of this. It didn't make sense to me at all. When would someone want to be with an immortal who would remain seventeen for the rest of his life? This couldn't even be. This didn't even seem real.

Her hand touched my cheek and it was warm. Her skin was just so soft and warm. I smiled at her and she started laughing, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her smile grew as did her eyes, making me think of how cute she looked. If she had believed in me, then why hadn't she seen me? Why did she think I was just a dream when I visited Jamie all the time? I suppose, I never came to see her. Maybe she thought Jamie lied? Or just made me up to make her smile? He often did that. He would tell her stories when she was scared of the bogeyman. Luckily for all of us, Pitch was stuck in his own nightmares. Sophie's other hand found the other side of my face and brought me back to reality.

"You're… real! Oh my god!" She kept laughing and touching my face with both her hands, just checking if I was actually there. She touched my cheeks, my hair, my neck and my shoulders.

"I'm real" I grinned as her hands smoothed over my chest and she pulled me in for a big hug.

"You're so cold" She shivered in my arms.

"Sorry" I frowned, feeling sad that all I could do was make her cold. I hated that all I could do was make people cold and sad. I was winter, I know I usually brought fun and happiness but still. I made people freeze, and it hurts a great deal when there's nothing I can do to help someone when they are trying to get warm.

"That's not a bad thing" She pulled back and jumped on her bed, motioning for me to sit in front of her, which I did. "Tell me about yourself"

"Uh, well what do you want to know?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Everything" Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"You sure you want everything?" I challenged her, raising my eyebrows and think of where I would start. When I met her? Or when I became guardian? Or maybe my very start, when I was reborn.

"I want to know everything" She smirked back at me, bouncing on her bed a little bit too enthusiastically. "Absolutely everything, right from the beginning"

"Okay, well it all started back when I first saw the moon. At least, that's my very first memory. Until I found my teeth that gave me memories to when I… oh you're confused already. Alright, let's try this again. Come on Jack, think straight. Okay, well the first thing I remember is darkness..."


	4. Chapter 4

She listened intently as I told her my story. Her eyes were big and excited, I thought they were going to pop out of her skull. Especially when I told her that I'd met her before.

"Jack that's... you've been though a lot" She said after I'd finished. "What brought you here?"

"Oh um..." I didn't know what to say. She'd think I was crazy and tell me to leave if I confessed to her. "Well... the uh... man in the Moon told me to"

"So he finally talked to you?"

"Not exactly, I mean I was begging him for an answer and he still wouldn't talk to me. I asked for him to light a path and... he lit up your window" I explained, slightly embarrassed. She stayed silent for a while, thinking this through. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning. "Look you should get some sle-"

"What was the question?" She interrupted me.

"Um.. the ah, the what?" I stalled terribly.

"What did you ask the moon?" Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders, in her face and basically everywhere like I remembered it.

"I asked... um..." I looked into her bright green eyes. How could I just bombard her with this? I mean, who in their right mind would believe a winter spirit if he came to your window insisting the moon told him you would fall in love with him? Not me! And not her, I'm sure of it. Although, she believed everything else. But still. There was no way I was going to tell her that we were destined.

"Jack" She put her hand on my knee and looked up at me. "Am I in trouble? Are-are you in trouble?"

"No" I shook my head and sighed heavily. "I asked the moon..." What? I asked the moon what?

"What's going on? Why are you having so much trouble telling me?" She asked gently.

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy"

"But I won't! If I thought you were crazy, would I be able to see you?" She had a valid point there.

"I wanted to know If I could love. If it was even possible that I, an immortal guardian, could love someone. The moon wouldn't answer me. So I asked him to light a path. He lit up your window" I admitted.

"That's so sweet" She whispered. I looked up incredulously at her. She believed me? "But how can a mortal be with an immortal?"

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Well there's gotta be a reason. The man on the moon said so" Sophie perked up. I raised my eyebrows at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose"

"We just have to figure it out I guess" Her smile made me smile. It was infectious.

"You should go to sleep" I suggested to her. She shook her head, making her gold hair fly everywhere.

"No way. Not with all this in my head" She stood up and started pacing. "This... is amazing. I can't believe you guys are actually real!"

"I have a question for you now" I stood up in front of her to stop her from pacing. She looked up at me.

"Go on" She grinned cheekily.

"Why are there so many pictures of me in your book? And why did you not believe in us, but draw us all?" I was puzzled completely by this.

"I thought you were going to ask one question?" She challenged me.

"You asked me a whole heap of questions"

"Fine." She leaned over her bed and picked up her sketch book, flipping through. "Jamie used to tell me all these stories about you guys. One day I asked him to describe you one by one to me so I could draw you all. He helped me figure out what you looked like and I found I was drawn to you the most. Figuratively of course" she laughed at the unintentional pun.

"Are these the only drawings you have of us?" I asked, looking around the room.

"No, I have some in my old school books but I threw them out when I finished at the end of the year" She looked up at me and smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad you're real"

**Hey guys! I watched RotG again today, for the second time :D I love it soooo much. My mum and I are going to see it again after Christmas. Anways, I need **_**5 REVIEWS**_**for the next chapter. **


End file.
